


The Pantsing

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: After a bad impulsive decision, Robert finds himself completely at the mercy of Sunset Shimmer.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Pantsing

It was a Saturday night, and Robert was doing what he did best, lecherously ogling Sunset Shimmer’s vacation bikini photos. She used to be the school’s queen bitch, but had lately been reforming herself. But whether her new sweet persona or her old cruel, condescending ways, Robert found her unbearably attractive. Her reformation had been good news for him, since she was trying so hard to be nice to everyone, including him, who she previously would never give the time of day.

His erection got to maximum. How badly he wanted a sexual interaction with her, of any kind. He fished out his boner and snapped a quick pic of it, and made the poor choice to text it to Sunset. It might be a horny, desperate move, but he didn’t care. Of course, as soon as the checkmark indicating that it had been received popped up, he felt a twinge of regret.

A moment later a reply came in. “Hey, I got a pic message from you but it wont load, what is it?” Sunset replied. The universe had given him a second chance.

“oh nothing nvm.” he quickly typed. He simply finished his fap, and then went to bed.

Sunday came and wet as a pretty typical day. On Monday, Robert went to school, as he always did.  
He passed through the front doors and down the hallways, where he spotted Sunset Shimmer and her friends standing around their lockers. 

Robert thought it’d be a good opportunity to keep his friendship with Sunset going, plus to probe if there was any weirdness between them as a result of the dick pic. So, as casually as possible, he strolled up next to her and made a pretty typical greeting. He just had to not be distracted by her overpoweringly sexy physique…

“Hey Sunset, have a good weekend?” is what he went with. Perfect choice, he thought. It was intimate, but not overly personal, a great small talk question.

However, Sunset simply scoffed. “You’re not allowed to talk to me, Robert!” She glared at him with a mischievous grin. “Just read the t-shirt!”

She faced front, to show that her generous D-cup chest was covered with a thin white shirt bearing the message ‘8 Inches or GTFO’ accompanied with the image of a ruler. Robert felt a twinge of humiliation at the sight of a brazen display of Sunset’s desire for large cocks, knowing he was certainly not up to the standards her shirt defined. It was then that he remembered. Today was an annual tradition the popular kids started to protest the school’s dress codes in years past titled “Dirty T-shirt Day.” Everyone was supposed to wear t-shirts with dirty or inappropriate settings. He glanced around the group, and noticed that all of Sunset’s friends were bearing similar messages, either in favor of huge dicks, or demeaning to small ones.

“How do you know I don’t meet your criteria?” He asked, half-joking, in an attempt to defend himself.

“Oh, I’m quite certain that you don’t...” She laughed, waving her pinky finger. “You were quite eager to prove that yourself the other day!”

Suddenly, it all clicked into place, Sunset HAD indeed seen the pic, and lied about it not going through. And then she orchestrated this whole thing, getting all her friends to wear size queen t-shirts as well. Then why didn’t she say anything when he sent it? Was this her plan all along, to humiliate him publicly? This was truly devious of her.

“You see, after your… showcase… on Saturday night, I thought you could use a little bit of humbling. You were so eager to show me your ahem little friend, I figured I’d go ahead and tell all the girls about it!” She gestured to her friends behind her, who giggled in response. 

“Yuh huh! Sunset told us that your thingie is totally tiny!” Pinkie said with glee, her shirt appropriately bearing the message ‘Tiny Cocks Make Me Giggle.’

“Apparently, it’s less of a ‘woody’ and more of a ‘sapling’” joked Applejack. Her shirt read ‘Life is Short and So is Your Penis.’

“Not quite AJ, because if it were a sapling, that implies it would some day get bigger!” Twilight suggested. Her shirt bore the poem ‘Roses our red, our sex isn’t kinky, because your dick is the size of my pinky.’

Robert conjured the one admittedly weak defense he had of himself; Sunset had seen the picture, but the rest of the girls’ apparently hadn’t actually seen it, just been told about it. 

“Psh, you’ve never even seen it, you can’t judge anything!” He said awkwardly, trying to sound cool as he turned to leave

“Is that so?” Sunset asked, still with that mischief in her eyes. Robert got no more than a step away before he felt two hands on either side of his waist. He looked down to see Sunsets hands, each with a thumb hooked in his waistband. With no further hesitation, she yanked downward, taking both his pants and underwear to the floor.

Now on display, directly in the eyeline of all the girls, was Robert’s tiny, flaccid, unimpressive endowment. 

The girls all stared, silently for a moment, and then…

“Ahaha! Baby dick! Baby dick!” laughed Applejack.

Pinkie fished out her phone and began snapping pics. “I’m gonna send these to everyone! Hahaha!” 

Twilight buried her face in her hands. The normally witty and well-spoken girl was left speechless with hilarity.

Sunset herself gave an almost villainous chuckle as Robert overcame his shock long enough to hoist up his pants. 

Gosh, can you imagine if the Dazzlings or Trixie found out you’re packing no more than a Triple-A battery? They’d never let you live it down!" Sunset indicated. "But don’t worry, your secret is safe with us, as long as you do everything we say from now on, got it?”

Rob sighed. A few seconds of horniness had let him to being Sunset Shimmer’s personal slave boy.


End file.
